Romance in Romania
by MissHanner
Summary: If three years ago you told me I would be marrying Charlie Weasley, I would have had you committed to St. Mungos. This is our story.
1. Chapter 1

When I was relocated to Romania for an Order mission, I never thought that it would change my whole world, and flip it on it's axis. I never thought I would fall in love with the beautiful countryside. I never thought that I would fall in love with the mysterious people and their culture. I never thought that I would fall in love with my incredible, rugged, amazing dragon tamer.

I never thought I would fall in love Charlie Weasley. Yes, I, Hermione Granger fell in love with a man seven years my senior, and my best friends' older, way older, brother. Today, was the day of our wedding. Three years ago if you told me I would be marrying Charlie Weasley, I would have had you committed to St. Mungos.

This is our story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Please review! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Just a quick note. I don't own Harry Potter. Also this story will have a lot of cursing and innuendos. You have been warned**

* * *

><p>"But, Kingsley? Why does it have to be me?" I tucked a stray strand of my unruly brown hair behind my ear as I waited for him to reply.<p>

Kingsley just gave me a look I'd seen a thousand times today. Irritation. "Because Hermione..." he said tiredly. "You are the only one in the Order who doesn't have anything tying them down to England. No permanent job, no house, no spouse."

_Ugh! Don't remind me! I'm 22 and still single!_

"Yeah, thanks Kings, for reminding me that I don't have a life. So what exactly am I doing there again?" I sighed. They had already told me, but I had forgotten.

"Hermione!" Kingsley said exasperated. "Haven't you been listening to anything we have told you in the past hour?"

I snorted very un-ladylike. "No, Kingsley. Not really." I tucked my hair behind my ear again.

Kingsley sighed deeply. I could tell he was trying to not lose his patience with me, but he was just so much fun to wind up. "There has been activity from the few rogue Death Eaters that are left. We think they are trying to recruit more people."

Even though the war had ended over four years ago, it really wasn't over. There was just so much to clean up, and fix. There was still all the Death Eaters that had gone on the run after Harry had defeated Voldemort.

"And what does that have to do with me?" I could tell by Kingsley's face that this was the last straw.

He stood up so fast that his chair flipped backwards.

"That's it Hermione! I'm done! You are going to Romania and that's final! Pack your bags because you leave tomorrow whether you like it or not! Got it?"

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Sure thing Kings. You're a doll." I patted him on the cheek as I walked by.

I could feel him glaring daggers at my back. _If looks could kill_.

"Oh by the way Hermione, you're going to be going to the Romanian dragon reserve. You will be getting a job there. We believe some of the Death Eaters may be working there in disguise."

I turned around and smirked at him. "Well Kingsley, that sounds just fan-fucking-tastic. I think I'll have a blast there!"

_Damn, when did I get so sarcastic, cold, and bitchy? Oh yeah. That's right. When I watched my friends die in battle._

I walked up the stairs of Grimwauld Place to start packing my bags.

Romania here I come!

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up in such a good mood, my hair looked perfect, and I was ready to go to Romania. Psshhh. Who am I shitting? I felt like shite, looked my shite, and well, who in there right mind wants to go to Romania anyway?<p>

After about an hour of fighting with my unruly mop of hair, I was just ready to cut it all off. I pulled it up into a ponytail so it was at least off my neck. Who knew how hot it would be in Romania.

As I meandered down the stairs levitating my suitcase in front of me, I thought about what I might have to do on the dragon reserve. As long as I didn't have to shovel shit, I really didn't care.

When I reached the landing I saw Kingsley standing there waiting for me. I figured the least I could do was be polite to him today after I was so bitchy last night.

"Morning Hermione." he said cautiously. That's how most people acted around me after the war. I was like a ticking time-bomb.

I yawned "Morning Kings." I played with the button on my cloak waiting for him to start talking.

"Well, would you like to know what you are going to be doing in Romania?" he asked

I rolled my eyes. "Sure Kingsley."

"You will be staying with one of the dragon keepers. You will be working as a healer, mostly treating burns and minor injuries sustained to the dragon keepers. Understand?" he asked, looking at me warningly.

"Loud and clear." I said.

"Good. Here is your portkey it will activate in about a minute and a half. Your new roommate will meet you when you arrive in Romania." He handed me the portkey. I grabbed it and was surprised to feel him pull me into a hug. I cautiously returned it.

"Hermione.." he began kinda of shakily. "You know I think of you as a daughter...Please be careful...okay?"

I smiled. "Sure thing...Dad."

Kingsley had sort of adopted me when my parents were blown apart by a few of the rogues right after the official end of the war.

My portkey glowed blue for a moment, and then I was gone.

* * *

><p>"Ummphh!" As I landed on the rocky terrain my knees buckled beneath me, and I hit the earth, hard.<p>

_Damn, that hurt._ I whipped my head up when I heard the sound of someone laughing softly.

I saw a dark shadow looming over me. I was confuse for a minute, then realized it was just a really tall, muscular man, and he was blocking out the sun.

I studied his face. He had a cheeky smile, dimples, and brown eyes. I felt like I had met him somewhere before.

"Well? Aren't you going to help me up?" I asked cockily.

He didn't say anything but held out a large hand with callouses and burns on it.

I took his hand, and he lifted me off the ground and umppff. I collided with his broad chest. Apparently this giant didn't know his own strength.

"Oh sorry." he said in his low gruff voice. "You're just so tiny."

Even his voice sounded familiar. I shielded my eyes from the sun and looked up at his face.

As soon as I saw the vivid red hair, I had flashbacks to my fourth year and the Quidditch World Cup.

"Well, Charlie Weasley? How the hell are you?" I could tell I had confused him. He didn't recognize me. I decided I'd let him off the hook and tell him who I was.

"It's Hermione. Hermione Granger?" I said waiting for the recognition in his eyes. Ah! There is it.

He laughed. It was a mocking laugh. "Well, no shit? No one told me I was going to be babysitting Hermione I-Saved-The-World-And-Your-Arse Granger. I didn't sign up for this."

I looked at him. _Who the hell does this guy think he is?_

"Well _excuseee me._ I didn't exactly sign up for this either." I glared at him, which was kind of hard considering he had at least 8 inches on me. He glared down at me. "Besides, I can take care of myself." I added almost childishly.

He just cocked an eyebrow. "Well, as long as you stay out my way, we'll get along great."

"Fine." I countered.

"Fine." he said, grabbing my bag and walking away.

I stood there for a second before following him, taking two steps to his one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Any thoughts? Anyone have any good innuendos I can use? Please review :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm going to change the rating on this to M just to be safe. Just to give you a heads up this chapter contains language and mention of rape**

* * *

><p>"Fuck Charlie!" I panted. He stopped and turned around to face me.<p>

"What's wrong with you?" he asked coldly. I was bent over with my hands on my knees trying to catch my breathe. I lifted my head up enough to glare at him.

"Not everyone has freakishly long legs like you do. Can't you slow down?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah..sure...whatever. Are you ready now?" He asked.

"I guess." We kept walking. He slowed down just enough so that I wasn't running full out to keep up with him, but just.

After what seems like hours we finally arrived at the reserve. He led me through rows of little huts, occasionally waving or saying hi to someone. His hut, well I guess it's our hut now, was on the end of one of the rows. He lead me through the door, and stopped abruptly. I nearly ran into him. _Damn. Give a girl some warning._

"Alright. Here's the rules. Don't bother me when I'm sleeping. Don't bother me when I'm eating. Don't bother me when I'm working. Don't bother me-"

"I got it okay?" I yelled cutting him off. "Don't bother you. I got it."

"Good." He led me to a door to the right of the small living room.

"This is your room. Mine is over there." He gestured to the door to the left of the living room.

"Don't go into my room. The bathroom is over there, through the kitchen. That's about it." He dropped my bag on the floor, walked to his room and slammed his door.

"Damn. Someone is PMSing." I said out loud, hoping he heard me. I picked up my bag and went into my room. It had a small bed, a dresser, and a night table. I unpacked my suitcase and put all my clothes away. I walked back out into the living room to see Charlie sitting at the kitchen table with a newspaper. He heard my door open and looked up.

"So, why am I babysitting you anyway?" he asked.

I sneered at him. "Well first of all, you aren't babysitting me, and second of all, I'm on a mission for the Order. Now I was told I would be working as a healer. Where do I go to do that?"

Charlie snickered. "Leave the house, take a left, then take a right, then go straight, then turn around, and go 50 meters, then stop."

I glared at him. "Seriously."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Figure it out."

"Whatever. I'm going for a walk." I turned around to walk away, when I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find him closer than I expected.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." he warned.

I rolled my eyes. "And why not?"

"There are a lot of men on this reserve that have no problem forcing a woman into doing something that they don't want to." he said in the his low rumbling voice.

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Besides why do you care?" I asked coldly.

"I don't." he replied just as coldly. "But don't say I didn't warn you." He let go of my shoulder and walked back into his room. I rolled my eyes.

_Please! I fought Death Eaters. I can take care of myself._

I walked out the front door without a backwards glance.

* * *

><p>Yes. I was pretty sure I was lost. I've walked past that rock at least three times. I thought that I might just have to spend the night outside when I heard a voice speak. "Are you lost?" I looked behind me to see a handsome man around the same age as me.<p>

"Oh no, I'm fine. Thank you." I said politely. He smiled and walked closer.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing walking all alone at night?" He walked closer.

Suddenly Charlie's warning flashed in my head.

The man walked closer and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I was...uh just headed h-home." I stuttered as I felt his hands work their way down to my hips.

He smirked at him. "What's say you and me go back to my place, and you can tame my dragon for me?" He winked. I felt like gagging. My hand inched towards my wand.

"I'd rather not." I said boldly.

He sneered. "I wasn't giving you a choice." His hand snaked out and snatched my wand, and threw it behind him. I twisted and turned to run when I felt his hands grab me and knock me to the ground. I fell face first to the ground. I scrambled to get up, but felt myself get turned over, and felt a weight on my stomach. That son-of-a-bitch was sitting on me.

He started kissing my neck. I started twisting and yelling, but he was too strong for me. He slapped me across the face. "Shut up bitch. There isn't anyone around to hear you scream." He ripped my shirt off and started pulling my pants off, when suddenly all his weight was ripped off me.

Someone had come to my rescue.

WHAM!

That's going to hurt. Who ever had saved me punched the man square in the face, and he fell limp on the ground.

I lifted my hands to my face. I hadn't realized I was crying. The last thing I remember seeing before I blacked out was a giant red headed person peering down at me, almost like he was concerned.

* * *

><p><em>Fuck!<em> That was the first thought I had when I woke up. My head hurt like a bitch. Memories of the night before flooded my mind. I groaned. I looked down and realized I was in my own bed wearing a old Quidditch Jersey. I stood up slowly, and realized it didn't cover much. I put on some shorts underneath it and walked out into the kitchen.

I reached the counter and reached up to grab a mug when a loud noise scared me. I whipped around and realized it was just Charlie slamming closed the front door.

_Ah Fuck! He looks pissed._ He looked at me, and walked over to where I stood. He stood right in front of me, and put one hand on either side of me on the counter so I couldn't get away. _Damn that boy is tall._

He gripped the counter so tightly his knuckles were white. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were blazing. "What the fuck Hermione?" he yelled in my face. "I fucking warned you!" his voice got lower. He brought his face inches away from mine. "Don't you realize what almost happened?"

I whimpered.

"Hermione! He was going to rape you! Or worse! You can't just go fucking wandering around somewhere that you don't know! Who knows what could have happened if I hadn't have found you! I may not like it, but while you're here, I have to keep you safe, and I can't do that if you are constantly running away!" He grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "Do you understand?" he growled.

I nodded. I found my voice. "I'm sorry." I said softly. His eyes softened ever so softly.

"Charlie?" I asked. He grunted.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

He took his hands off my shoulders, walked over to the table, and put his back to me. He put his palms on the table and hunched his shoulders in. "It doesn't matter." he growled. "Now, go back to bed." he said.

"But-"

"I said GO BACK TO BED!" he yelled.

I realized he wasn't going to answer me. I walked by him, and as I did I brushed my hand against his, and felt him shake. I walked into my room, closed the door, and sank down onto the bed.

_Well, shit. That went well._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_** What do you think? You didn't think I would let them get along did you? Hehe. Please review. Tell me what you think. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Bow before your ruler Kenyon!" the cloaked person said.

The person called Kenyon bowed down on one knee.

"Do you promise to serve the Avalonian Brotherhood til death?" the cloaked person asked.

Kenyon nodded. "Yes my lord."

"Just to make sure you hold your tongue. _Crucio!_" The cloaked figure laughed as Kenyon rolled on the floor in agony.

* * *

><p>Splash!<p>

"Ahh! What the hell?" I screamed jumping out of bed. The first thing I realized was I was soaking wet. The second thing I noticed was my nightgown was completely see through. The third thing I noticed was I wasn't alone.

He was laughing, actually laughing.

I scowled at him. "What the fuck Charlie?" I growled.

He stopped laughing and a cold mask slid into place.

"We have to be to work in a half hour, and you were dead to the world." he growled.

"Well, you didn't have to use Aguamenti to wake me up!" I yelled.

He walked in front on me, and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Baby, I don't need aguamenti to make you wet." He winked. He stood up straight again. He eyes roamed down my body.  
>"You might want to change your clothes." He smirked and walked out of my bedroom.<p>

I strode to the door and slammed it shut.

_ That cocky son-of-a-bitch! _

_ I'll fix his ass!_

I looked for my most provocative clothes. I didn't have many. So I settled on a white lacy tank top and a short black skirt. I magically straightened my hair. I looked in the mirror and smirked. I knew I looked good.

I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. Charlie who had just taken a sip of his coffee, choked on it.

"Fuck me sideways..." he whispered.

I smirked. "I'm sorry?" I asked. "I didn't hear you."

"Uh..n-nothing." he stammered.

I sauntered over to him and placed my hand on his cheek. I slowly moved my hand down his neck and rested it against the middle of his chest.

He gulped.

I smiled sweetly. "Ready for work?"

He shifted slightly in his chair. "Uh..sure. Just...uhh. Let me get something from my room." He got up swiftly, practically ran in his room, and shut the door.

I smirked. _One for Hermione. Zilch for Charlie!_

A few minutes later he came back out, and we left for work. He led me to the healer station, and left without saying a word.

I could tell it was going to be a good day. Boy, was I wrong.

"Code yellow! Code yellow!" one of the healers yelled about two hours later. _What the fuck is a code yellow?_ I was just about to ask the healer next to me when I saw a couple healers bring in two men on magical stretchers.

One was a tall man with brown hair and beautiful green eyes.

The second, was Charlie.

They were both burned pretty bad. My healer mode kicked in, and I went to help as much as I could.

I was cleaning and dressing on of Charlie's burns when I heard a long _BEEEEEPPPPP!_

One of the healers pushed me away from Charlie. "We're losing him! We're losing him! God dammit! Where's Kim?"

They were are frazzled. They didn't know what to do. So I did the only thing I could think of. I did CPR.

"God Dammit Charlie!" I yelled. "Don't give up! Fight it!" I continued doing CPR for about two minutes when I heard him take an intake of breathe.

I let out a breathe of my own.

He reached up to stroke my hair. "Gin?" he asked softly.

"No Charlie, it's Hermione. Not Ginny." I replied, not wanting him to ask the question I was dreading.

"Where's Ginny?" he asked urgently.

"Charlie..." I began softly. "Don't you remember? She's dead."

Ginny had been killed after the war. It was the day before her wedding to Harry. Some of the rogues had found her. They had beaten and raped her, then they burned her alive.

When we found her, her body was mangled.

Charlie started thrashing around in his bed.

"Someone calm him down!" The head healer yelled.

"Charlie! Charlie! It's okay!" I tried to calm him down.

"No! Gin's alive!" He insisted.

I frowned. "I'm sorry Charlie."

I patted him on the cheek and walked away.

"Wait! Hermione, come back!" He pleaded.

"Please?" he sounded so vulnerable I had to stay.

"Okay." I could tell he was back in right mind now.

I sat down by his bed, as the healers fixed his wounds.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. It was so soft, I almost didn't hear it.

"For what?" I asked perplexed.

"For being such a prat to you." he said.

I smiled sadly. "Charlie...don't apolo-"

"No!" he said sternly. "I had no right to treat you like that."

I raised an eyebrow.

"So, why did you treat me like that?"

He mumbled something I didn't quite hear.

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

"I said..." he started. "I blamed you for Ginny's death." he mumbled.

I sighed. He wasn't the first person. Most people don't know this, but the reason Ginny was killed, was because she wouldn't tell the rogues where I was. Ginny died because of me, and it's haunted me since.

Ron actually moved to America with his wife, Luna because he couldn't stand to see me.

I haven't talked to Harry in two years.

"Well, I don't blame you.." I mumbled.

"No." he insisted. "It wasn't right. It wasn't your fault."

I shrugged. "When did you come to this conclusion?"

He sighed. "The night you were almost r-r-raped. When I saw it happening, I didn't realize it was you at first. I had a flashback to when we f-found G-G-Ginny, and I just blacked out. When I found out it was you, it made it even worse. I realized that it wasn't your fault she died." He looked up at me with his brown eyes. "Everyone needs someone to protect them. Even you Hermione."

He looked so upset laying there that I didn't bother to correct him.

No one noticed the invisible man in the corner who reported everything he heard back to his boss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? This story is getting a lot darker than I originally planned. Oh well. Please review! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Kenyon and a man called Kerwin were walking down a long dirt road.

"So what did Rowan tell you to do?" asked Kerwin kicking a rock with his boot.

Kenyon looked at his companion. "Really B-Kerwin? Are you daft?"

Kerwin just shrugged his shoulders. "I was just curious."

Kenyon shook his head. "You know we can't discuss our missions with anyone other than Rowan."

"Speaking of which, do you know why Rowan called this meeting anyway?" Kerwin asked.

Kenyon shook his head. "Guess we'll find out." They had arrived at a little house on the outskirts of a small town. They looked at each other and knocked twice. The old creaky door swung open. A tall black man stood there waiting. "Ah. Afternoon Kenyon, Kerwin." he said in a deep voice.

"Afternoon Adrian." they replied. Adrian shut the door and followed them into a large sitting room.

A short cloaked figure met them at the door. "Ah! Kenyon, Kerwin. You made it."

They bowed low. "Rowan." They said in greeting.

Rowan patted their heads. "Well, sit down, sit down, and we'll get started." They sat down between Raven, and Remington a brutal looking brother, and sister.

Rowan stood up in front of everyone. "Welcome! Welcome! I am happy to say that today the Avalonian Brotherhood welcomes a new son. Quinton?"

A tall lanky man walked out.

"Quinton, do you promise to do your duty to the Brotherhood, even if it means betraying the rest of your family?"

Quinton bowed low, and said "Yes Rowan."

Rowan smiled. "Good. Your first task is to bring me Hermione Granger. Alive!"

Quinton grimaced. "But Rowan-"

"_Crucio!"_ Quinton writhed on the floor.  
>"How dare you question me?" Rowan growled. "You will bring me Hermione Granger, or face my wrath. Understood?" Quinton nodded, fixing his hood because some of his fiery red hair had shown through.<p>

Kenyon and Kerwin looked at each other and grimaced.

* * *

><p>Charlie was released from the healers station two days later. I was helping him inside when I was surprised to see another tall redhead already inside.<p>

"Hermione?" The tall redhead asked, pulling his long hair back into a ponytail.

"B-Bill?" I asked. Yes it was definitely him. Down to his fang earring. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I helped Charlie down onto the couch. He was a little drugged up because the healers thought morphine would help him better than any other spell.

"Mum asked me to check on Charlie. I didn't expect to see you here though." he asked looking around the hut.

"Oh yeah. Kingsley sent me here. You know Order business." I replied.

"Oh yeah." Bill said distractedly as he wondered around the hut picking things up and setting them back down.

I walked over to him and grabbed the book out of his hand. "Bill? What are you doing?"

He turned and smiled at me cheekily, looking so similar to Fr- I mean George that it scared me.

"Just trying to figure out how you ended up living with my dear..." he looked at Charlie who was now stroking the couch. "drugged up brother." He looked at me. "You're not pregnant with his kid or something are you?"

I gave him a disgusted look. "Really Bill?"

He put his hands up in surrender. "Just kidding!"

"Seriously though, why are you living with him instead of one of the healers?"

I shrugged. "I don't know Bill, why don't you ask Kingsley." I said kind of distractedly because Charlie had started groaning. I walked over to him to see if he was in pain. I wasn't expecting him to grab me by the waist and pull me on top of him. He snuggled his head into my hair. "So soft." he murmured. "Like a bunny rabbit."

I tried to wriggle free while Charlie held on tight. I groaned.

"A little help?" I asked a now snickering Bill.

He laughed. "I dunno. It's kind of funny watching you struggle."

I glared at him. "So help me god Bill, if you don't help me-"

"Fine fine!" He conjured up a pink stuffed bunny rabbit, pulled me out of his brother's grasp and replaced me with the rabbit.

He was full out hysterically laughing now.

"Bill," I started threateningly "I swear if you tell anyone at this, I will make Voldemort look like a kitten!"

Bill looked at me still smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Sure, sure." he said.

I rolled my eyes at him, and looked at Charlie. He was now snuggled up to the pink rabbit.

"Just out of curiosity, why pink?" I asked gesturing towards the stuffed animal.

"Well, pink is Charlie's favorite color, but don't tell him I told you." he replied.

I smirked. _Oh he is never going to live this down!_

Bill and I sat down at the kitchen table and talked, while Charlie snugged his bunny.

I asked him how Fleur was, and he told me she was pregnant. "Oh, how nice." I replied.

Bill raised his eyebrow, just like Charlie does. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing." I replied.

Bill just gave me a look. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that everyone around you is getting married and having kids, and you aren't, would it?"

I sighed. "Bill, I'm 22 years old, and the longest relationship I've had was two years ago when I dated Seamus!"

Bill put one of his large hands on mine. "Hermione, you worry to much! Someday you'll meet someone, and get married and have a whole house full of kids."

I snorted. "Really Bill? A whole house full? What are you planning on me marrying a Weasley?"

Bill glanced quickly at Charlie before answering her. "You never know." he smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "The only ones who aren't married are George, Percy, and Charlie. Angelina would probably try to kill me if I tried to marry George, and Percy is well, you know." I said not coming up for a word to describe Percy.

Bill smiled mysteriously like he had a secret. "Well, I have to go." He stood up. "It was nice catching up with you."

He walked over to the door and opened it. Just as he was about to walk out he spoke. "Oh, Hermione, you never said anything about Charlie." He closed the door and apparated before I could send a hex at him.

_Damn you Bill!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_** What do you think? Do you like it so far? Got a question? Please review even if it's just a :) I don't even care if you review and tell me you hate it. Please let me know why! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Kerwin and Kenyon walked down the dirt lane they had walked down before.

"B-Kerwin, we need to be the ones to catch that mudblood Granger." Kenyon drawled.

"Why?" Kerwin asked.

Kenyon rolled his eyes. "You really are daft, aren't you? Because, then we can prove to Rowan that we are worthy to be full members, not just someone who does the grunt work."

Kerwin sighed. "Oh, yeah, right."

Kenyon smirked at Kerwin and disapparated.

Kerwin sighed again. "This is not good." He pulled his hood down, shook out his long black hair, and disapparated.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in an armchair reading a book when I heard someone walk in the door. I knew it wasn't Charlie because he was in his room, still recovering. I grabbed my wand, stood up and walked over to the door. It was wide open. I heard footsteps behind me, and whipped around, wand in hand.<p>

"Woah there, lassie!"

I realized I had my wand in the face of a cute blonde, who had his hands raised in submission. Charlie was standing behind him chuckling.

"I din't mean ta startle ya." The blonde said, eyes wide. I blushed and lowered my wand. "Sorry, it's a reflex."

He chuckled.

I raised my eyebrow at Charlie, silently asking for an explanation.

"Hermione, this is Gavin Macaulay. Gav, this is Hermione Granger." Charlie introduced.

"Nice ta meet ya, lassie." Gavin smiled, kissing me on the cheek.

"Nice to meet you too, Gavin." I said blushing.

Charlie raised his eyebrow at the two of us. I blushed deeper.

"Char, you're girlfriend nearly took me eye out. I know betta than ta mess with her." Gavin said smiling.

"She is NOT my girlfriend!" Charlie yelled at the same time I yelled. "He is NOT my boyfriend!"

Gavin's smile grew. "Ay? So you're single than, are ya lassie?"

I tilted my head down, and blushed. "Yes." I whispered.

Gavin put his hand under my chin, and lifted my head up. "Ain't nothin' ta be ashamed 'bout, lassie."

I smiled slightly.

"Lemme take ya out ta dinner, lassie." Gavin said, smiling. "Unless ya want Charlie ta take ya."

I smiled sweetly at him. "I would love to have dinner with you Gavin."

He grinned. "Great. I'll pick ya up around 6 tomorrow, then?" I thought about it for a minute. Tomorrow was Saturday and I didn't have to work.

"Alright," I said.

Gavin went over to Charlie and thumped him hard on the back. "Nice ta see ya again, Char." He inclined his head to me. "Lassie, until tomorrow."

He turned around and grinned at Charlie, and walked out the door.

I turned toward Charlie and saw him glaring at the closed door.

"Charlie?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he grunted.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. "I can make you something to eat."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, I guess." He said coldly.

I glared at him. "So, what? You're back to being a prat to me again?"

He looked at me, surprised. "I'm not trying to be! Geez Hermione, give me a chance!"

I huffed. "What the hell, Charlie! Are you bi-polar or something?"

He looked at me, confused. "Bi-what?"

I smiled. "Muggle thing. So, what do you want to eat?"

"It doesn't matter. You don't have to make me anything." he said.

I shook my head at him. "Charlie, I want to. Why won't you let me help you?"

He didn't say anything. I put my hand on his shoulder, but he flinched away.

"Don't, just don't." He backed away from me. "Do you really want to know why, Hermione? Really?"

I nodded.

"Because everyone who ever said they would be there left me. Everyone who ever said they cared, they left! That's why. I don't want to lose any more people!" He yelled.

I was mad now. "Do you really think you're the only person who lost someone they cared about, Charlie? My parents are somewhere in Australia, not even knowing they have a daughter! I watched as my friends died in battle! My two best friends can't even look at me, because it's MY fault that your sister died." I was crying now. "It's all my fault." I whispered.

Charlie's eyes softened. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes. "You listen to me, Hermione Granger, it is _not_ your fault!" He said firmly. I turned my head away from him. I was ashamed that he saw me crying. He cautiously pulled me into a hug. I sobbed on his chest. He led me to the couch and I curled up and cried myself to sleep on his shoulder.

I woke up hours later in the dark. I was alone. I got up stiffly, and walked over to the table. I saw a mug of hot chocolate kept warm by a warming charm, and a note.

'_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry to leave you, but we had a problem with one of the dragons, and they needed my help. I think we need to really sit down and have a talk when I get back._

_Charlie.'_

I sighed and sat down, not looking forward to this "talk".

Charlie walked in about an hour later, looking tired and dirty, but no worse for the wear, except for –

"Oh, Charlie, your arm." His arm had a long pink burn on it.

He knocked my hand away. "It's fine, nothing to worry about. Maggie just got a little too excited."

"Maggie?" I asked as I watched his eyes light up.

"Maggie is an adolescent Welsh Green." He said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Oh." I said, feigning interest.

"Anyway..." he began, "I wanted to apologize to you."

I waved my hand like it was no big deal. "Charlie, you already apol-"

"No! I wanted to apologise to you while I was actually conscious." he said. "You need to listen to me. It is NOT your fault that G-Ginny died." he stated sternly.

"Charlie, I-" I never finished my sentence, though, because there was a knock at the door.

Charlie pulled his wand out and said, "Wait here!"

I listened to hear who he was talking to. I hear Charlie say, "Tell me who you are, or you will not talk to Hermione!"

"Charlie?" I called. "Who is it?"

"I don't know, but he says he knows you." Charlie called back.

I walked to the door with my wand out. I saw a tall dark-skinned man with long black hair leaning against the door jam with Charlie's wand in his face.

"Who are you?" I asked. The dark man shook his head at me. "I cannot tell you Hermione Granger, but I am known to many people as Kerwin. But you, you can call me Edwin." the man replied.

"I came to warn you, Hermione Granger. There is a plot to kidnap you." The tall man said.

"How do we know if we can trust you?" Charlie growled.

The man just looked at him like he was an interesting piece of art. "You don't." he replied vaguely.

He turned to me. "Remember what I said, Hermione Granger." And just like that he disappeared into the night.

Charlie closed the door and leaned against it. "Hermione, do you know him?"

I shook my head. "I think he had a glamour on." I replied.

"How do you know if he can trust him?" Charlie asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't. But he told me to call him Edwin."

Charlie looked puzzled. "What does that have to do with anything?"

I smiled. "Edwin means valuable friend."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think of Gavin's accent? I'm not Scottish so I'm not sure how they talk. I also want to thank my amazing beta I'mNotSoEpic for dealing with my horrible grammer mistakes! <strong>

**Please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie ran his hand through his shaggy red hair and sighed at me. "Valuable friend? Really Hermione? You think thatjust because he told you to call him Edwin, you can trust him?"

I huffed. "Well, it's the best we've got.''

Charlie sighed and shook his head at me. "Would you like to meet some of the other dragon tamers?"

For the first time since I got to Romania I smiled a real smile. "Sure!"

He rolled his eyes at me, but not in the annoyed sort of way;like I amused him or something.

"Well c'mon then Miss Granger." He smiled,leading me out the hut door.

For the first time, I was actually happy in Romania.

We walked in silence until we reached an unlabeled hut. It was a lot bigger than our house.

I looked at Charlie confused, waiting for him to explain.

He chuckled. "This is where all the dragon tamers come to hang out, and drink." He supplied,seeing my confused look.

He opened the door for me, and for the first time I fully appreciated the fact that Charlie was a gentleman, despite his typical Weasley temper. It also didn't hurt that he had a cheeky grin, and some, let's say,developed muscles.

He let me over to a table of rowdy, muscular guys playing some card game.

"Well, if it ain't Char and lassie."

I smiled when I heard his voice. "Hello,Gavin." I said happily,glad Charlie wasn't the only person I knew.

Everyone at the table looked up when they heard Gavin speak. I blushed knowing everyone's attention was on me.

Charlie saw me looking at my feet and sighed. "Everyone, this is Hermione. She's the new healer here. She's going to be staying with me for a while."

He nudged me with his foot to get me to look up.

"Hermione, this is Dave." He pointed to a very muscular man, with bronze hair and blue eyes. He smiled shyly at me.

"This is Leon." The man named Leon waved at me. He,too, was muscular with olive-coloured skin, and eyes that reminded me of the late Professor Snape's. A jolt of sadness passed through me.

"That's Jimmy." Jimmy sauntered over to me and bowed. He had the blondest hair I hadever seen and piercing gray eyes. I barely suppressed the urge to ask him if he was a Malfoy. "Lovely to meet you, Hermione." he purred.

Charlie glared at him. He just laughed and sat back down.

"You already know Gavin." He growled out,still glaring at Jimmy, for what ever reason.

"And this is-"

Charlie never got to finish his sentence,though,because the man he had been about to introduce had scooped me up into a bear hug.

"Ralphy?" I squeaked out.

He held me out at arm's length. "Oh Mia! Is it really you?" He cried out.

I started crying. "I can't believe you're here! I didn't know you were a wizard!"

He hugged me again. "I can't believe you're here!"

Charlie cleared his throat and looked annoyed for some reason. "Uh...care to explain?"

I realized every one of the keepers was staring at us. Gavin was out right grinning at Charlie,who glowered at him.

Ralph laughed. "This is my baby cousin Mia!" He announced happily.

Charlie's annoyance faded, and turned to shock.

"This is the Mia you are always talking about? The one who kicked your arse when you were younger?"

Ralph grinned. "Yep;the one, the only, Hermione Jean Granger!" I giggled at him.

Ralph had always been my favourite cousin. Even though he was five years older than me, we always got on great.

"Well, I hate to break up this lovely family reunion, but Hermione and I really need to get back. Charlie announced.

I frowned at him, and looked at him with the puppy eyes that always worked on Harry or Ron.

He faltered. "Well, I guess you guys can come over to the flat if you'd like."

I grinned.

The boys discussed it. They agreed to come over to our "hut" for a while. Gavin had decided that our dinner could be postponed. As we were walking out the door, someone grabbed my arm. I whirled around. It was the man who had assaulted me before.

He grinned a predatory smile. "Come to start where we left off, darling? Let's go back to my place."

There was something vaguely familiar about his smile.

Before he could apparate us,though, two fists hit him. One in the face, and the other in the stomach. I felt someone grab my waist and lift me away from the two dragon keepers who were currently beating the shit out of the man.

I turned around to see Ralphy looking at me nervously, making sure I was okay.

"I'm fine,Ralphy." I reassured him.

It took me a moment to realize the two men currently punching the man were Gavin and Charlie.

"I swear to Merlin, if you ever show your face around here again, it_will_be the last thing you do!" I heard Charlie growl.

"No one 'urts our lassie!" I heard Gavin say. I felt a shiver run down my spine. He sounded dead scary.

The man on the ground spat out blood and gave me a wink. "Until later, Granger." He drawled and disappeared.

_Fuck, fuck fuck!_It was the last thing I remember before seeing the floor coming quickly at my face.

* * *

><p>I woke up later seeing five very concerned, very sexy dragon tamers, and my cousin. I grinned despite the situation.<em>I could get used to this.<em>

"Oh Mia! You're awake! Are you alright?" Ralph looked panicked.

Gavin, Leon, Dave, and Jimmy had similar expressions.

Charlie looked outraged. He knocked Ralph out of the way and kneeled down by my head. I realised I was lyingdown on the couch in our hut.

"Hermione, what did you mean when you said, 'it's him'?" Charlie asked determinedly.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly. I was confused.

Charlie's expression softened. "Before you,er… fainted,you pointed to that man and said 'it's him'. Who is 'him'?"

I remembered the man's eeriesmile, and the way he said "Until later, Granger." I shivered.

I looked up at Charlie,scared.

He noticed my expression. "Hermione," he said softly. "I need to know who it is."

"mmmm" I mumbled.

"I can't hear you." Hesaid,softly.

I winced. "Draco Malfoy."

"Oh bloody fuck!" I heard Jimmy whisper.

Charlie looked like he was thinking.

"Malfoy? As in Lucius Malfoy's son?" He looked up at Jimmy with a hardened expression. "As in...your… bloody… tosser… of…a cousin?" he growled at Jimmy.

Jimmyputhis hands up. "Hey man, Ididn't know. It didn't look like him."

I shook my head. "That's because he was glamoured. I recognized his voice."

I widened my eyes in shock. "Charlie!" I said urgently.

"What?" he asked,bewildered.

"I know who that other man was. The one who warned us! I recognised his voice, I knew I did!"

Charlie gasped. "Who is he,Hermione?"

"Blaise Zabini!" I said.

"Hermione Jean Granger!" Ralph yelled. "Just what the hell have you gotten yourself into?" He looked pissed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? I know a lot of people don't like OC's but in this story they're necessary, I mean what would a dragon reserve be without any sexy dragon tamers? I mean who wouldn't want big sexy dragon tamers? A huge thanks to my beta ImNotSoEpic. Please review, otherwise no sexy dragon tamers, or cursebreakers ;) for you!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

I gulped and looked up at my furious cousin. His glower was so similar to Professor Snape's that I felt like I was a child again, being scolded. Ralph was looking down at me demanding an answer with his eyes. I smiled innocently at him hoping he wouldn't be so mad. It didn't work.

He crossed his arms over his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. "Well?"

I looked at Charlie for help but he wasn't paying attention. I looked over to the four other keepers wondering if they could be trusted. I think Ralph knew why I was hesitating because he said. "You can trust them. Just tell me!"

I explained to him about the mission I was sent on, and what had happened to me since I had been in Romania. He had the same skeptical look on his face that Charlie did when I told him about Blaise Zabini and his cryptic warning.

"Hermione! Just because he said to call him Edwin doesn't mean he can be trusted! Why are you so damn trusting? You trusted Uncle-" I cut him off.

"How dare you insinuate that I'm too trusting? I fought a fucking war. I think I know who I can and cannot trust! You've got some nerve bringing up Uncle-" I stopped talking and turned away not wanting them see me cry. Ralph seemed to know what was wrong though and engulfed me in his arms.

"Oh Mia. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. I'm so sorry." I sobbed on his shoulder.

Charlie looked confused. "Uncle huh?"

I felt Ralph shake his head at him. "She'll tell you when she's ready." He looked down at me. "Come on bunny, let's get you into bed." He lifted me into his arms and carried me into my room. I smiled at his little nickname. When his younger brother was born, he couldn't pronounce my name so he called me bunny. I guess the name stuck.

* * *

><p>I woke up several hours later, hearing several people arguing.<p>

"You're not the only one who cares about her!" I heard a voice growl.

"I didn't say I was!" A different voice shouted.

"Wait? Are ya finally admitin you care for her?" I knew by the accent that this was Gavin.

"That's not what I meant!" I heard the first voice growl.

"Well, that's what it sounded like ta me Char." I heard Gavin say. I could practically picture him smirking.

I was so tired and stressed that it didn't register at first what they were talking about. When it did finally register, I got up so fast that my legs gave out and I fell to the ground. I heard the voices in the other room falter and then heard heavy footsteps lumber into my room.

"Bunny? Are you alright?" Ralph asked walking into the room.

I got up off the floor and sat down on the bed. I pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around them. Much to my embarrassment I felt the hot moisture drip down my cheeks and onto my lap.

"Oh Bunny! Don't cry!" Ralphy pleaded with me.

"O-oh R-Ralphy! Why doesn't t-this stuff h-happen to me?" I sobbed into my knees.

I felt the bed sink down as Ralph sat next to me. He wrapped me in his muscular arms and we sat there for a while.

I finally pulled away sniffling. "Oh Ralphy, I'm sorry. I got your shirt all wet."

Ralph chuckled. "Oh Mia, you worry too much!"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed. "Let's go. I think some people would like to see you."

He lead me out of the bedroom and into the sitting room where five anxious dragon keepers were sitting.

Charlie was the first to notice me. He jumped up, bound over to me, and pulled me to his broad chest.

"Hermione, I am so sorry all of this is happening to you." he spoke into my hair.

"Charlie, it's not you fault. Apparently, Harry isn't the only one who's a danger magnet."

He chuckled slightly. "Don't you fret little one, all six of us are willing to protect you."

I glared at him. "I...am NOT little!" My expression softened. "All of you are willing to risk yourselves for me? Why?"

He looked at me with an expression I couldn't quite place. "Because, you're worth it." He didn't elaborate any farther, and I didn't ask.

I went and sat down on the couch next to Gavin who nudged me with his elbow and grinned. "You'll be alright lassie, I promise."

Everyone sat down. I was squished between Gavin and Ralphy. Charlie was sitting across from me in an armchair and Jimmy, Dave and Leon conjured up chairs and sat down as well.

"Alright," Charlie began. "We don't know if this threat is real or not, but Hermione is to be with one of us at all times."

Leon started to talk but Charlie cut him off.

"I don't care if you have to take her on the reserve with you. The only time she won't be with us is when she is at work. Got it?" Everyone nodded.

I sighed. I really didn't want to be babysat. I saw Charlie glare at me, and I knew better than to say anything.

"Hermione, you cannot go running off like you did at my brother's wedding. Understood?" Charlie asked me sternly.

I blushed at the reminder but nodded.

My mind drifted as they discussed what to do if Malfoy showed up again.

I thought about what anyone needed with me. Voldemort was dead. I really didn't think I was in any danger anymore. My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp rap on the door.

I looked at the boys all their eyes darkened and they pulled out their wands. Charlie glanced at me and wrenched open the door.

I couldn't tell who was at the door, but I heard Charlie growl "What do you want?"

"I've come to warn you. Their attempts are getting desperate. Hermione Granger is in grave danger."

I knew who that was, I heard scuffling at the door and saw Charlie pulling the cloaked man into the room. I saw everyone raise their wands at him.

He looked around and I heard him gulp. "I mean you no harm."

I walked over to him.

"Take off your cloak." I told the man

He shook his head. "I cannot do that, Hermione Granger."

I glared at him. "Take off your cloak! Zabini!"

He slowly pulled down his hood and everyone in the room gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please don't kill me. I'm sorry it took so long :( Please if you seee any spelling mistakes please don't hurt me. This chapter is unbeta'd as my beta is MIA at the moment :) Anywho, please review :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

I was shocked by what I saw when Zabini pulled down his hood. When Zabini attended Hogwarts, he was one of the most sought after of the male population. He was charming, elegant and devastatingly handsome. That was a far cry from how he looked now. A pink puckered scar ran from right eye all the way down to his jaw on the left side. It had completely disfigured his lips, and pulled down the corner of his eye. He was horribly emaciated. You could see every one of his bones. He looked sickly, and frail.

I put my hands over my mouth. I wanted to cry. "Oh Blaise! What happened to you?"

"The war happened, Hermione." he croaked feebly.

"Oh, you need to eat something!" I told him.

He shook his head. "No, no I have to go." He went to walk out.

I grabbed the back of his cloak and pulled him back.

"Blaise Zabini! You are going to eat something even if I have to force feed it to you!" I told him firmly putting my hands on my hips.

The corner of his ruined lips turned up slightly.

"Okay. You win. Besides, it is prudent that I talk to you." he replied.

I led him to the table and poured him some water. I shuffled around in the cupboards until I found some stuff to make a sandwich with. I handed Blaise a cheese and peanut butter sandwich on a plate. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. I just looked at him and he picked it up and started nibbling on it. I smirked.

The boys sat in the living room while Blaise and I sat at the table. I waited for him to finish eating before asking him any questions, because I really wanted him to eat.

I chanced a glance at Charlie only to see him staring back at me. I blushed and turned away, not really knowing why I was blushing.

I heard Blaise clear his throat and I turned back towards him.

Just as he started to talk Charlie interrupted him.

"Wait!" he said gruffly, putting his palms out like he was a crossing guard. "How do you know you can trust him?"

I looked at him annoyed. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Charlie. Do you not trust me?"

"No, it's just-"

"Save it ginger!" I said scowling.

"Mia, he wasn't insinuating-" Ralphy started

"Shut it dragon boy. I don't wanna hear it!" I crossly. I turned back to Zabini who was watching us with an amused expression.

"I'm sorry, Zab- Do you mind if I call you Blaise?" I switched mid-sentence.

He shook his head. "Not atoll. Considering I call you Hermione, it seems only fair." He drawled slowly like each word took a lot of effort to complete.

"Thank you. So what did you need to talk to me about." I asked curiously.

He exhaled shakily. "Well, you aren't going to like this."

"Oh, get on with it!" Charlie demanded.

Blaise looked at Charlie calmly. "Very well."

I glared at Charlie, but he just smirked.

"Hermione, the first thing you must know. I am a part of a secret organization called the Avalonian Brotherhood." Blaise told me.

"But, what does the Avalonian Brotherhood do?" I asked perplexed.

He sighed. "Hermione, the goal of the Avalonian Brotherhood is to rid the world of all beings that are not descendents of Merlin, Arthur, Morgan Le Fey, or Mordred. Our leader believed that only those are worthy of practicing magic."

"I told you Hermione! We can't trust him!" Charlie growled.

"Let him finish!" I yelled back at him.

"I don't understand. What does this have to do with me? And why are you a part of this group?" I questioned Blaise.

"The reason I am a part of this group is because of Draco Malfoy. We were always friends in Hogwarts you know." He said. I nodded. I already knew this.

"Well, after his father was sentenced to receive the kiss, he went a little crazy. He sought out this group and decided that he wanted to join. Naturally he decided I would join as well. Well, you know I was neutral during the war, but I knew if I joined I could get inside information."

I was still puzzled. "But Blaise, what does this have to do with me?"

He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "Hermione, there was a prophesy made about you. It states that you know the location of Excalibur and the Holy Grail. It also says that you are a direct descendent of Arthur Pendragon."

"But-but, how is that even possible? I'm a muggle-born?" I stuttered.

Blaise shook his head. "Just because you are a "muggle-born" means nothing. Arthur wasn't a wizard. Besides muggle-borns are just wizards who have been born through a long line of squibs. I is impossible for two non-magical people to have a magical child."

"Well, that's all fine and dandy, but how do you know this prophesy even refers to me?" I asked irritated. I've never really held any stock in prophesies.

Blaise smiled. "I know it refers to you. Would you like to hear it?"

"Hermione," Charlie said warningly. "I don't trust him."

"Well, I do!" I said crossly. "Go ahead Blaise, I want to hear it."

_Born on the 19th of September, under a full moon._

_Descendent of Arthur, she is the keeper of knowledge._

_She along with her brother, hold the location of the_

_Sword and the Cup. Together they can defeat_

_evil, but separated the world shall fall again_

_into the Dark Days._

I sat there for a while not realizing his mystical voice had stopped.

I shook my head. "Blaise first of all, how do you know for a fact this refers to me? I don't even have a brother. And second, who made this prophesy?"

Blaise shifted in his seat, looking nervous. "Well, you see it doesn't mean a blood brother. There is no definite way to prove it is about you, but we are almost certain."

"Blaise? Who is we? Why aren't you telling me who made this prophesy?" I asked sceptically.

"Well, you see..."

"Blaise..." I said warningly.

"The seer who made this prophesy was Lily Potter." He said.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me!" I yelled.

"No, Granger. He is not "fucking kidding you"." I heard a voice drawl but I couldn't see from where.

Blaise sighed. "I guess it's time to introduce you to my partner. Please do not freak out. We will explain everything to you, I promise. You need to trust both of us."

"Blaise? Who is it? Is he under an invisibility cloak?" I asked.

Blaise turned around and nodded his head. I heard slight rustling and saw someone pull off an invisibility cloak. When I saw his face clearly, I fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who do you think it is? Any guesses? Please review :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

When I came to I saw Blaise and Ralphy hovering over me concerned. I could hear Charlie arguing with someone in the background.

"Blaise, who is Charlie arguing with?" I asked him.

Blaise looked at Ralph who just shrugged his shoulders. "She'll find out sooner or later."

Blaise just sighed and headed over to Charlie and the mystery man.

"You are supposed to be dead!"

"Well, I'm obviously not, am I Weasley?"

I knew that voice, but I couldn't figure out from where. I went over to see who it was.

I walked over to Charlie and Blaise, then I caught sight of the man.

"P-Professor S-Snape? But, but you're dead! I watched you die!" I cried

The large-nosed snarky wizard rolled his eyes. "I'm obviously not dead Miss Granger."

"But-but-but-" I stuttered.

"Spit it out you insolent chit!"

"I-I don't understand." I muttered

"There is something the know-it-all Granger doesn't know? Call the Daily Prophet!" Snape smirked.

I glared at him.

"Fuck off Snape!" I yelled. I walked over to the couch and flopped down with my arms crossed like a little child.

My old professor walked over to the couch and stood in front of me.

"What?" I asked angrily.

He raised his eyebrow at me. "So, miss golden girl finally got a mouth on her?"

I glared at him. "Like I said before, fuck off Snape!"

"As much as I would love to, I'm here for a reason." He drawled.

"Well, tell me why you're here, then leave!" I said angrily.

"Well, I tried but you passed out on me."

"Well you would have too, if someone you thought was dead showed up at your house!" I growled.

"Yes...your house." He looked towards Charlie. "Funny, I always thought you would end up with the dunderhead Weasley."

I looked at Charlie and laughed. "Oh, no! I'm not _with_ Charlie. I just live with him."

Snape looked skeptical. "_Riighhtt._ I give it two more weeks, and you two will be shagging like rabbits."

I snorted. "Yeah, alright. If I'm going to get with Charlie, then you'll end up married to Blaise."

Snape just raised his eyebrow at me, turned and walked away.

I looked around at everyone. Leon, Jimmy, Gavin, and Dave were sitting in the corner. Gavin saw me looking and he winked. Blaise and Snape were sitting at the table talking like old friends. Ralph was standing against the wall looking around the room. Charlie was sulking in another corner.

I walked over to the table and plopped down next to Blaise.

"Alright boys, what's going on?" I asked.

Blaise and Snape shared a look.

"We believe we have deciphered the prophesy." Snape said

"Snape knew about this prophesy before I did?" I asked Blaise angrily.

He just shrugged. "I needed someone I trusted."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, so who do you think it means by my brother?"

"Potter." Sanpe spat. Apparently he was still bitter at Harry.

"_Harry Potter?_" I asked.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Yes, Hermione."

"But, we haven't spoken in years! I don't _want_ to talk to him!" I spat.

Snape looked at me, his eyes demanding an answer.

"Harry, and Ron, and pretty much the whole Weasley family blame me for Ginny's death." I explained.

"I knew Potter and Weasley were dumb, but I didn't think they were that dumb. How can they blame you for that sniveling cowardly girl's death? You didn't know, did you?" He asked me when I looked confused.

I shook my head. I had no clue what he was talking about.

"Ginny Wealsey was having an affair with Draco Malfoy. She found out she was pregnant with his child. She killed the child, and so Draco had her killed. Before they killed her, she was forced to write a note saying she was trying to save you."

"That mother-fucking bitch!" I yelled. Why was everything so bloody complicated?

"Oh no, Harry! Poor Harry." I said as I felt the tears fall down my face. The girl I had known growing up, had lied, to all of us.

"Does Charlie know? About Ginny?" I asked Snape.

He shook his head.

"Oh. I need to talk to Harry."

"As much as I wish it weren't true, yes you do." Snape replied.

"Blaise, Professor? Should we tell Charlie?"

Blaise looked at Snape who shook his head.

"I do not think that a wise decision right now. Oh and Mis-Hermione, I am not your professor anymore, there is no reason to refer to be as such. You may if you like, call me Severus. Or Snape if you so prefer."

I nodded. "Thank you Sn-Severus."

The unusually stern man almost smiled, the corners of his mouth twitching upward.

"Hermione?" Blaise asked.

"Hmm?"

"I think you should write a letter to Potter. It's quite vital." He said knowledgeably.

I sighed. "I guess so. Do you have any parchment and a quill?"

Snape sighed and conjured me up some parchment, a quill and some ink.

"Thanks" I smiled.

The two men left me to write my letter.

I sighed. This was going to be hard to write.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry we haven't spoken in a while. I do hope you are not still mad at me. You must know it truly was not my fault. There is more to the story than you know. It is important that I speak to you in person very soon. Please owl me back as soon as you can. I miss you Harry._

_Hermione_

I read over my letter and handed it to Blaise. He smiled at me and gave the letter to a large black eagle owl that was perched on his shoulder.

"Thank you Hermione." He told me. "I know it must have been hard for you."

I nodded and went over to the couch and sank down. Ralphy walked over and sat down next to me. I pulled my legs up and buried myself into his side. He wrapped his arms around me and I finally succumbed to tears. At some point I had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, Ralphy was gone. I sat up confused. I heard people talking in the kitchen.<p>

"No, I refuse to tell her!" I heard Severus say.

"She deserves to know!" I was pretty sure that was Charlie.

"I don't want to upset her anymore" Severus replied.

"Don't you think when she finds out you didn't tell her, she will be upset?" Charlie asked.

"How do you think she will feel? I can't tell her." Severus nearly yelled. He sounded upset.

"You 'ave ta tell the lassie." Gavin said

"What do you want me to say? Oh by the way Hermione, I know you hated me for 7 years but I fell in love with a muggle, and you might be my daughter?" Severus yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was so excited about this chapter that I uploaded it as soon as I was done. What do you think? I know a lot of you are asking me when Charlie and Hermione are going to get together, well it's not going to happen overnight. I promis though that soon, they are going to have a heart-to-heart. Please review and tell me what you thought! :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

"I don't hate you." I said softly trying not to scare them, but they jumped anyway.

"Uh, Hermione...did you uhh hear that conversation?" Charlie asked concerned.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yes. I did." I turned towards Severus. "Is it true? Are you my father?"

He looked at me and sighed. "It is possible but I am not sure." He said warily.

I was hopeful. "Is there a way to find out?"

He quirked his eyebrow at me. "You are...not mad?"

I smiled and put my hand on his arm. "Of course I'm not mad Severus. How could I be? I just found out that my father may indeed be alive and that I may be a half-blood. I understand that it would have been practically suicide for you to announce me as your daughter."

Severus smiled, actually smiled. "Technically I am not sure if you are my daughter or not. Also if you were you would actually be a quarter blood."

I scoffed. "Half, quarter. Whatever...Severus?" I asked suddenly concerned.

"What Hermione?" He asked curiously.

"What if you aren't my father?" I asked upset.

"What do you mean? Are you are asking me if I will leave and never see you again?"

I nodded. He put his hand over my hand.

"Even if you are not my daughter, I will be here for you as long as you want me to be."

I smiled and hugged him. "Can we find out now?"

He nodded. "If you'd like."

"Oh yes please!" I said.

"Very well. _Parens Patrien!_" He said pointing his wand at me. I felt my body warm up and then cool down. I looked down and saw that I was glowing blue.

I saw Severus smiling.

"Soo...what does that mean?" I asked curiously.

"I means, that your biological father is standing in the same room as you." Severus said smiling.

I looked around the room at all of the guys. "Is there something any of you want to tell me?" They all looked at me confused. I starting laughing. "Did any of you have sex with my mother?" They all stared at me open-mouthed. Ralph came up behind me and smacked me in the head.

"What?" I asked. I put my hands up in surrender. "I was just kidding!"

I looked at Severus and ran at him. "DADDY!" I jumped into his arms. He caught me but just barely. He smiled but put me down. "Yeah...uhh..so never do that again." He said rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. He was blushing slightly and I smirked to myself. I, Hermione Granger, made Severus Snape, the greasy dungeon bat blush!

Everyone was laughing

"So, when is Potter going to come here?" Severus asked. It was too weird to call him dad.

"I'm not sure, he hasn't replied yet, but I think it's time for everyone to go to bed." I replied.

Everyone agreed.

Leon, Dave, and Jimmy waved goodbye and apparated out with a _crack!_

Ralphy gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and he too left.

Gavin lifted me up in the air and swung me around. "Buh bye lassie!"

I laughed "Bye Gavin."

Then it was only me, Charlie, Blaise, and Severus.

Charlie cleared his throat. "So uhh, would you guys like to sleep here?" He asked.

The two men shook their heads.

"We need to get going." Blaise said.

I smiled at both of them. I gave Blaise a kiss on the cheek and hugged Severus. They both smiled slightly and apparated away.

I turned and saw Charlie glaring at me.

"What?" I asked defensively.

He shook his head. "Nothing, you're just a little affectionate with the opposite sex."

I laughed at him. "Geez Charlie, it's not like I want to have sex with any of them. Besides would you rather I be affectionate with women instead?"

He grinned. "I wouldn't mind seeing that." He winked at me.

I giggled. _Wait? I giggled? Hermione Granger does not giggle._

"Charlie?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He replied, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"I'm scared." I said softly, biting my lip.

He patted the seat on the couch next to him. I walked over and sat down.

"What are you scared about?" He asked tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear, his callused fingers lingering on my neck.

I shivered. "About everything. This prophesy, about Harry, about Draco Malfoy trying to kill me, about Severus being my father, about-"

"Hermione, you're rambling." Charlie said in his low voice. I shivered again.

"Hermione, you have no reason to worry. I wouldn't even think about the prophesy right now, it might not refer to you. Harry would be completely daft not to forgive you, Snape is a good man even if I don't particularly like him, and as for Malfoy trying to kill you...well, he would have to get through me, Gav, Ralph, Zabini, Snape and the other guys. You're safe Hermione. I promise." He said softly rubbing his hand up and down my back. I leaned into his shoulder, and sighed.

"Thanks, Charlie." I replied. He put his arm around me and pulled me close.

"What are friends for, Hermione?" Charlie replied.

"Are we friends Charlie?" I asked.

He gave me a weird look. "I would like to think so, and I hope you do too."

I smiled. "I do Charlie. Good night." I moved to kiss him on the cheek, but as I leaned in he turned his head and pressed his lips softly to mine. He pulled away after a moment and whispered in my ear. "Good night, Hermione." He pressed his lips to mine again and sauntered off into his room. I sat on the couch stunned. _Charlie Weasley just kissed me!_ I slowly got up off the couch, walked into my room and sat on my bed. I sat there for I don't know how long thinking about Charlie. Did I really like him?

I mean he was muscular, good-looking, loyal as anyone could be, but he also had a terrible temper, got jealous at the snap of a finger, and well he was incredibly handsome, oh I already said that.

I guess that proved it. I had a crush on Charlie Weasley, and I'm okay with it!

I pulled off my clothes and climbed into bed. I fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about a handsome man with red hair and muscles.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Do you think it was too fast? On another note, I realized in my story that in the first chapter I said Hermione's muggle parents were dead and then in another chapter I said they were in Australia. Just to clarify they are dead. Sorry for the confusion. Anyway please, please review! :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

"Quinton!" Rowan yelled.

"Yes my lord..." Quinton replied keeling before Rowan.

"How is the mission to kidnap Hermione Granger progressing?" Rowan asked.

"Well..." Quinton stammered.

"Answer me! _Crucio!_" Rowan bellowed.

Quinton writhed in pain on the floor as the other Brothers watched.

Rowan stopped the curse. "Well?"

Quinton struggled to his feet and ripped his mask off. "I refuse to bow to you Rowan. I only joined you to protect my family, but I refuse now. I bow to no one."

Rowan cocked her head to the side. "So be it. _Avada Kedavra!"_

Percy Weasley was dead before he hit the floor. His red hair sprawled out on his face as he lay on the stone floor, his empty eyes staring to nothingness.

"Pity." Rowan said without emotion. Rowan looked around to the others. "Kenyon, Kerwin"

The two men bowed low before their leader.

"Yes my lord?" they both replied.

"I now give you the job of bringing me Hermione Granger. I do hope you don't fail because I would regret having to kill you."

The two men bowed again. "Yes my lord."

Rowan stood. "You all are dismissed."

Several hours later Kenyon and Kerwin were sitting around a fire talking.

"Finally, I get to take care of that jumped up mudblood!" Kenyon exclaimed.

"Yeah." Kerwin said unenthusiastically.

Kenyon lifted a perfectly arched eyebrow. He knew something wasn't right.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the sun was streaming in the windows. I started rushing around thinking I was late to work, but then I remembered it was Sunday. I didn't have to work. Memories of the night before flooded my brain. I got dressed with my mind in the whirl. I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a purple t-shirt and ripped jeans. I looked the same as I always did, but there was a sparkle in my eyes I hadn't seen in a long, long time. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, and padded over to the door. I pulled it open and cautiously walked into the living room. I saw Charlie sitting at the kitchen table holding a steaming mug. He must have heard me because he turned around and smiled at me.<p>

I walked over and sat down next to him. He conjured me up another mug and we sat there in silence for a while.

"So, it's Sunday..." Charlie stated unnecessarily.

"Yes, thank you Charlie, I was unaware." I replied

He quirked an eyebrow at me. "Would you like to spend the day with me?"

I nodded my head happily, not trusting my voice.

He smiled crookedly at me. "Would you like to go see the dragons?"

"Oh yes! Please!" I replied happily.

"Alright, let me go take a shower and then we'll go." He replied, standing and walking into his room.

Fifteen minutes later we were walking toward the reserve.  
>"Hey, Charlie?" I asked looking up into the blinding sun to see his face.<p>

"Yeah, little one?"

I scowled at the nickname. "I've only just realized, I know nothing about you."

He smiled. We shared stuff about ourselves as we walked toward the reserve.

Right after I saw the reserve come into sight he asked me a question that stopped me in my tracks.

"Hermione, yesterday Ralph said something about an uncle of yours. I noticed you got upset. What was that all about?" He asked curiously looking down at me.

"I, uhh...Charlie, I really don't wanna talk about it right now." I said a little shakily.

"I don't understand Hermione. Is it something bad?" He pressed.

"I said I don't want to fucking talk about it!" I yelled balling my hands up into fists. I turned to walk away but he grabbed my wrist.

He brought his face close to mine and whispered. "No one can help you, if you don't tell them." He brushed away a tear that had escaped my eye.

I sighed. "I was eight. My mother's sister and her husband were over for dinner. They told me her husband, Michael liked United States History. So after dinner I led him to the library to look at the books we had. I sat down at one of the table's we had in there and he sat down next to me. We were talking and he put his hand on my cheek. He told me a was a beautiful little girl. He played with my hair. He kissed me on the forehead and told me I needed to be a good little girl and..."

I stopped talking because I was crying too hard. Charlie pulled me into his embrace.

"Hermione? What happened?" Charlie questioned.

"He raped me Charlie! And I didn't do anything about it!" I pushed him away, but he just pulled me back.

"You were eight years old, you wouldn't have been able to stop him." I looked up into his eyes. They had fire in them. He growled. "I swear to god, if I ever meet him, I will rip him limb from limb."

"As sweet as that is Charlie, it would be kind of hard to do considering he's dead." I replied, finally calming down.

"He's dead?" Charlie asked stupidly.

"Yeah, we was mowed down by a car. No one seems to know who did it." I said

"Oh, I see." He replied. He grabbed my hand and we kept walking. I could hear the dragons roaring.

"Charlie? What are we?" I asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"I mean, like are we friends...or?" I clarified.

He pulled me close and kissed me. "We can be whatever you want us to be. Does that clarify things?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "But I think I might need more reassurance." I bit my lip.

He barked out a laugh. He kissed me once, twice, three times more. "Does that work?"

I giggled. "Maybeee..."

He hauled me up over his shoulder and carried me away. "Com'on Miss Granger, let's go see some dragons."

"Charlie!" I yelled beating on his back. "Put me down!" It didn't sound so menacing though, because I couldn't stop laughing.

He ran off to the reserve with me bouncing over his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? I am a little dissapointed though. I had over 300 views on the last chapter and only 3 reviews :( I would really like to know if you like the story or not. But please please review!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

When Charlie and I arrived at the reserve he set me down on the ground. I glared at him, and stepped out of his reach.

"Come on Dragon Boy! Let's go see some dragons!" I said.

He raised an eyebrows at me, but started walking towards a large building made of what I thought was stone. I was confused. Weren't the dragons outside? I think he sensed my hesitation because he grabbed my hand and said. "Hermione, this is where all the hatch-lings, and eggs are held. I'm going to show you some of the eggs. Then I will take you to the hatching room." He pulled me into the building, and into a room with a large stone door and no windows. I saw a man with long lanky mud colored hair, kneeling over a gold and scarlet egg that was shaking slightly. The man looked up when he heard the door shut.

"'Lo Char." he said distractedly.

Charlie walked over to the man and kneeled down. "Is she hatching?" he asked the man.

The man nodded. "Finally! I've been watching her for the last few minutes, just to be safe."

Charlie nodded and rocked backwards onto his heels and stood up. "Hermione, this egg, is the egg of a-"

"Chinese Fireball." I replied.

Charlie grinned. "So, you know your dragon eggs, eh?"

I didn't get a chance to reply though, because in that moment the egg split open, and I heard a horrible screeching noise.

There was a flash of light and the tiny dragon disappeared. I looked at Charlie confused.

"They dragon was sent to the hatchery." He replied.

The other man wiped off his hands, stood up and walked over to us.

"T, this is Hermione." Charlie told the man.

"Hermione, this is Theodore Nott." He told me.

I smiled at the man who smiled back. "Hello Theo, long time no see."

He chuckled. "I could say the same bookworm. You look...different."

"So do you Theo. I didn't even recognize you." I said

Charlie sighed. "Do you know everyone on this reserve?" he asked me annoyed.

I rolled my eyes. "The only ones I know are Theo here, and my cousin Ralphy." I said with my hands on my hips.

"Right. So how do you know T?" Charlie asked me.

"Well, we went to Hogwarts together, and we studied together a lot in the library. He was the only Slytherin I could stand." I replied.

"That's because I was only put into Slytherin because of my name. I should have been in Ravenclaw." Theo replied.

Charlie and I laughed.

"Well T, Hermione and I have to get going. I want to show her the hatchlings." Charlie replied.

Theo rolled his eyes. "Real romantic date."

Charlie glared at him, grabbed my hand, and started to pull me away.

Theo winked at me, and a threw him a very rude hand gesture, and let Charlie tug me away.

He brought me into another room, that was blistering hot.

I wiped my brow. "Charlie? Why is it so hot in here?"

He chuckled. "Look around. It's full of baby dragons that can't control their fire. Of course it's hot." He said patiently.

I blushed. "Oh. Right."

I looked around at all of the baby dragons. They all had their own little pens that were fireproof. I saw a beautiful blue, and silver one and walked over to it without thinking. I was so mesmerize by it that I didn't notice Charlie was behind me until he wrapped his arms around my waist, and put his chin on my shoulder. "Isn't she beautiful?" he whispered huskily in my ear.

"She's beautiful." I breathed out.

"So are you." he whispered.

I turned my head to the left and found his face very close to mine.

"What did you say." I murmured.

"I said...you're beautiful." he repeated softly.

I just looked into his eyes, unsure of what to say.

"Would you like to name her?" He asked nodding towards the tiny blue, and silver dragon.

"Oh, Charlie! Can I?" I asked.

He smiled. "Of course."

I thought for a moment. "How about...Sapphire?"

"Perfect." he mumbled nuzzling my neck. I tilted my head to the right.

"C-Charliee...let's go h-home." I stuttered out as his hands ran up and down my hips.

He grabbed me closer to his body and apparated us back to the hut. He started pulling me towards his room, but I stopped.

"Charlie, look." I said pointing towards my bedroom door. The door was cracked and hanging off the hinges. We shared a look and cautiously walked into my room with our wands out. The room was in total chaos. The bed was torn apart. Sheets strewn everywhere, every single drawer pulled out of the dresser, the clothes on the floor.

Charlie swore loudly and pulled me out of the room. He pushed me back onto the couch and said. "Stay here!"

"But Charlie-"

"No! Stay here!" He walked in the kitchen and said "_Expecto Patronum!"_

I heard him say. "Zabini, Snape! I need you here now! It's an emergency!"

He walked back into the room tense, but sighed when he saw me on the couch. He sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" I asked scared.

"Someone was here, looking for you! When they couldn't find you they took it out on your room. It's not safe here." He replied.

I felt the tears start to fall. "Charlie, I'm scared." I cried leaning into his chest.

"Shh...it's okay. Nothing is going to hurt you. I promise you that." He reassured me brushing my hair away from my face.

"Snape, and Zabini will be here soon. They'll know what to do." He told me.

"I'm so sorry Charlie. None of this would be happening to you if I wasn't here." I sobbed.

"No, Hermione. These past couple days are the happiest I've ever been. It's all because of you."

We sat there in silence until Blaise and Severus apparated in.

They both had their wands in their hands.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked looking around. He noticed me sitting in Charlie's lap crying.

"What happened?" He asked sternly.

Charlie nodded toward my room. The two men went in there. They came out about ten minutes later, looking very grave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wheww! That was a hard chapter for me to write. just a note, if you were hoping for smut, it won't be in this story. I'm no good at writing it. Anyway, Please review. I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter. I'm starting to wonder if anyone even likes my story. :(<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

"What? What's wrong?" Charlie asked anxiously running his hand through his hair.

Blaise and Severus shared a look. "Well..." Blaise said hesitantly.

"Oh, spit it out will you?" Charlie growled.

"We have searched Hermione's quarters and the only thing we found was a piece of paper that was a portkey. We believe it was placed there by Draco Malfoy in an attempt to capture you." Drawled Severus.

I exhaled shakily. "Oh no!" I walked over to Charlie and put my hand on his bicep. "Charlie, I should leave. It's not safe if I'm here."

He turned and glared at me with fire in his eyes. "Bollocks! I promised I would protect you and that's just what I'm going to do."

I just nodded, unable to talk.

"There is only one problem Weasley. Her quarters are no longer safe." Severus drawled.

Charlie rolled his eyes at him. "That's why she will stay with me...in my room."

"Charlie...I'm fine to stay in my own room." I said annoyed.

Blaise looked at me. "Your room is not safe. You can't stay there. The only other place is in Charlie's room."

I huffed angrily. "Why are you all treating me like a child?"

Before any of them could answer a large tawny barn owl collided with the window. Severus walked over to the window and opened it. He took the letter from the owl and read the name on the front.

"It's for Hermione." he said.

"Wait!" Charlie said. "It could be dangerous."

Severus ran some diagnostic spells on it before determining that it was safe. He handed it to me.

I opened the letter cautiously.

_Hermione,_

_I am sorry we haven't spoken in a while. I miss you too. I don't blame you anymore, I was just grieving and looking for someone to blame. I really would like to talk to you. I'm sorry I didn't get this letter sooner. I have been away for a couple of days. _

_Harry_

I started crying as I read Harry's letter. Charlie read the letter over my shoulder and rubbed my back. I turned and sobbed into his chest. Startled, he pulled his arms around him and pulled me close. I didn't see Blaise and Severus share a look behind me. Blaise was amused where Severus rolled his eyes, shook his head and mouthed "women."

I pulled away from Charlie embarrassed that I had been crying so much the past couple of days.

Charlie looked at me concerned. "Why were you crying?" he asked.

I sniffled. "Because I'm happy. I have to go write a letter to Harry!" I ran off to find parchment and a quill.

Charlie looked at the other two men and shrugged. "I'll never understand women."

After I had sent a reply to Harry asking him to meet me here as soon as he was able to, I wandered back into the kitchen.

"Hermione, Zabini and Snape put all of your belongings into my room." Charlie said.

I sighed. "Is this really necessary, guys?" I asked annoyed.

"Your safety is the upmost importance." Severus told me with his there will be no arguments voice.

I threw my hands in the air. "Ugh! You guys are _impossible!" _I stomped out of the hut.

I found a spot next to the hut that was in the shade. I sat down and accio'd a book to read. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, I saw a man leaning over me. I whipped my wand out.  
>"Hermione! It's me, Harry."<p>

I put my wand away, jumped up, and hugged him.

"Oh Harry! I miss you so much!"

He hugged me back, and patted my hair. "Oh 'Mione. I missed you too. I am so, so sorry, for everything I did and said."

I brought Harry inside the hut. I was so happy, I was practically skipping.

"Look who showed up!"

Harry walked into the room but stopped short.

"Charlie, Zabini, Snape—Wait you're dead!" He stated backing up.

"Obviously not Potter." Snape replied.

After Harry got over the initial shock of seeing not only a Slytherin, but his old Professor he thought to be dead, he calmed down.

I explained to Harry why I was in Romania and why Blaise was there.

"Why is Snape here?" He asked glancing at the man.

"Well, he is helping Blaise and uh—he's my father."

Harry started laughing. "I'm sorry, I thought I just heard you say Snape was your father."

"I did."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Oh no! Oh hello no!"

Charlie stood up and walked over to stop his little rant. "You need to know something about Ginny. She was cheating on you—with Draco Malfoy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Sorry this is such a short one. I feel like it's a pretty bad chapter, and I'm sorry. Please review though.


End file.
